


Pining Over Him

by RyanTyler2294



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meddling Friends, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: Zig likes Aaron, but he isn’t sure if Aaron likes him back. Zig wants to keep things platonic, but his friends have other plans.





	Pining Over Him

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Zigron fic. I’ve never written anything for a first person visual novel like this so I just used the MC’s default name, Emily. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re seeing what I’m seeing right?” Kaitlyn grinned as she whispered to Emily.

“What am I seeing?” Emily asked as she looked around the room at the party.

“Zig!” Kaitlyn emphasizes his name like it meant something.

“What about him?” Emily needed a bit more clarification.

“Zig and Aaron. Aaron and Zig.” Kaitlyn was still smiling.

“Yeah. It’s good to see Zig finally branching out and making friends.” Emily agreed. When they had first met him, Zig had appeared very broody and standoffish. But once they got to know him it became clear that Zig was shy and didn’t like mingling in large groups, especially if he didn’t know anyone. Getting him to interact at parties had been a struggle, and it was even harder for him to talk with his suitemates his freshmen year. With some effort, Emily managed to get him to talk with Aaron, one of his suitemates, and they bonded over their love of animals. Once he had an in it was easier for him to start to make friends.

“That’s not what I mean,” Kaitlyn said. “Look at them. They’re all chummy kind of flirty if you catch my drift.”

Emily frowned as she watched the two men talking. She turned back to Kaitlyn and said, “I don’t see it.”

“When do you ever see Zig act like that?” Zack added. Emily had a feeling he was the one behind the idea of playing matchmaker. He had been the one who wanted to help Abbie and Tyler hook up after their first day of meeting.

“When he’s comfortable with someone he’s can be super relaxed,” Emily said. Before Zig would hardly smile, now he greets her with a hip bump and doesn’t object to the group hug anymore.

“Yes but,” Zack went on. “Just really look at the way Zig leans into him. “

“It’s loud in here. He’s probably just trying to hear him better.” Emily reasoned. But now that she really looked at them she could kind of see what they were talking about. Zig was all smiles as Aaron talked enthusiastically about, whatever it was they were talking about. But the way he looked at him was a little different. There was a deep affection there that she had never seen before.

“I think our little Zig has a crush,” Zack gushed.

“He did seem super happy when Aaron gave him that toy goat.” Emily mused.

“This is the first I’m hearing of this,” Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow. “Dish.”

“There’s not much to tell. The first time they hung out they went to a petting zoo.” Emily retold the story in its entirety.

“That sounds like a date,” Zack said.

“I don’t think it was. I was there too. Anyways Aaron got him a stuffed goat named Wendy to commemorate the first time they hung out.”

“Definitely a date,” Kaitlyn agreed. “Emily, they totally have a thing for each other. We just need to give them a little push.”

“Zig’s a big boy. If he likes him he’ll say something on his own.” Emily said.

“Emily he only confessed to you that one time ’cause he thought you were hitting on him first.” Kaitlyn said, “If Aaron doesn’t make a move first then Zig won’t say anything.”

“I really don’t think we should butt in guys,” Emily said. “It takes Zig a while to get settled and messing with that balance won’t do him any favors.”

“We don’t need to stir things up,” Kaitlyn mused. “We just need you to give him one of your inspirational speeches to give him the courage to say something. “

“I guess talking to him about it won’t hurt,” Emily said. “But it’s up to him if he wants to make a move.” She gave her friends a pointed look.

“Deal!” Kaitlyn agreed.

When the party came to an end Zig stuck around to help with the cleanup. He was one of the people to put all the large speakers away before helping out with the trash. He was getting the last of the garbage out of the yard, and Emily used this as an opportunity to talk to him alone.

“I’m almost done out here,” Zig told her.

“That’s good, but I’m not here about the garbage,” Emily said.

“What’s up.” Zig put the trash bag down and gave Emily his full attention.

“It’s nothing bad. I just wanted to let you know I’m really happy that you’re branching out and making friends.”

“Yeah, I guess I’m finally starting to get the full college experience.” Zig let his classic smirk grace his face.

“So you and Aaron have been hitting it off?”

“We have a lot more in common than I thought. And he’s a cool guy to hang around.” Zig said it so smoothly. There was no blush and no stammer in his speech. It made Emily question if she had been right earlier and that Kaitlyn and Zack may have just been imaging things. Then again, she’s never seen Zig with a crush. Maybe he just knew how to play it cool.

“You guys are close then?” Emily asked.

“I guess. I talk more to him than I do with my other suitemates. They’re still warming up to me.”

“At least it’s a start,” Emily said. “Anyways, I was just wondering if maybe you had an interest in someone. Maybe Aaron?”

Zig regarded her cooly. Well, as cool as he could. His cheeks colored the slightest and he broke eye contact for a brief moment.

“Is it that obvious?” He finally asked.

“It took me a while to put it together,” Emily admitted. She couldn’t help but smile when Zig let out a little exhale of relief.

“We just started talking.” He explained. “I don’t want to make things weird.”

“I get that,” Emily nodded. “Do you plan on saying something at any point?”

“No,” Zig said. “He’s a nice guy, but I don’t want to mess with what we have. We all live together. If anything happens it would make things tense.”

“What about during summer break, if you still like him. You don’t have to move back into the dorms.”

“Probably not,” Zig said.

“Well,” Emily didn’t want to overstep but she could read Zig pretty well at this point. He was giving one reason for not confessing, but she knew it was something different. “I know telling someone you like them can be intimidating, but you won’t know how he feels about you unless you say something. I’m not saying you should do it right away, but I think it would give you some peace of mind.”

“I know,” Zig shrugged like it was no big deal, but said. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

~.~.~.~.~

“How’d it go?” Kaitlyn slid into Emily’s room.

“You and Zack we’re right. Zig likes Aaron.” Emily told her.

“I knew it,” Kaitlyn grinned.

“But he doesn’t want to say anything.”

“Oh boo,” Kaitlyn pouted as she flopped on Emily’s bed. “So now what?”

“Nothing,” Emily said. “If and when he’s ready he’ll say something.”

“Oh come on. Zig may come off as the bad boy type, but he’s as shy as they come. Didn’t you say you had to set him up on a play date just to get him to make friends with the guy?”

“There’s only but so much I can do. You know better than anyone else that pushing someone to do something they don’t want to do isn’t the best method to solve these kinds of things.”

“I know,” Kaitlyn pouted. “I just wished there was something we could do to help them. They both clearly like each other.”

“Aaron is pretty outgoing. He’ll probably end up being the one to say it first.”

“I guess we just have to hope. Or-“Kaitlyn rolled over. “We could invite Aaron out more often! If they spend more time together its bound to speed things up a little.”

“I just talked to Zig about it. He's going to know what I’m up to.”

“I’ll think of something,” Kaitlyn said with determination.

~.~.~.~.~

Kaitlyn and Zack started inviting Aaron places when they all hung out. They were trying to be subtle about it by casually mentioning an event to Zig while he was with Aaron. It would have been rude not to invite him after talking about it with him right there. To cover their tracks they would invite a whole group of people, including Zig’s other suitemates.

So far it was working. When they all hung out Zig, at some point, ended up hanging back. In those moments Aaron would find him and stay at his side, even if they weren’t talking. It was really sweet to watch.

But after a month Zack and Kaitlyn were growing impatient.

“What’s taking them so long,” Zack grouched. They stopped to eat after one of Kaitlyn’s gigs. The restaurant let them push a few tables together to sit everyone. Zig and Aaron were towards the opposite end that Emily and Kaitlyn were on.

“Let them be,” Emily said. “I think it’s kind of cute they’re taking their time.”

“There’s a difference between a road trip and an endless journey,” Zack said.

Emily looked over to where the two were talking like they were in their own little world. Zig was letting Aaron steal some of his tater tots in exchange for a few of Aaron’s mozzarella sticks.

She couldn’t hear what they were talking about because of all the noise. But she did hear Zig laugh a bit too loudly at Aaron’s joke. Aaron beamed at the reaction. His hand tentatively reaching out as if he was going to reach for Zig’s, but didn’t.

She smiled softly before turning back to her friends and said, “I think they’ll figure things out on their own.”

“It is kind of romantic,” Kaitlyn agreed.

“They better thank us at their wedding,” Zack nodded along.

~.~.~.~.~

“Zig can’t hang out with us tonight because he's helping Aaron study for a math test,” Kaitlyn repeated Emily’s words with glee.

“No, but he promised to bring something to dinner next week,” Emily told her. “And Aaron also confirmed that he’s coming to our potluck next weekend.”

“I think it’s gonna happen, Emily,” Zack said. “I can feel it!”

“Why are you guys so invested in this anyways?” Emily asked.

“Oh come on,” Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. “Like you're not a sucker for a good love story.”

“And those two would be so good together,” Zack added.

Emily had to admit that Zig did open up when Aaron was around. He seemed to be eager for the time they could spend together. And Aaron, Emily didn't know as well, but he seemed a little extra goofy when they hung out. Even their suitemates rolled their eyes when they started to flirt.

Emily eventually rehashed the conversation with Zig and asked why he still hadn't said anything.

“It’s obvious you really like him,” She had said. “What would it hurt.” She was surprised by the frustrated huff she got in reply.

“Words don’t work when I try,” Zig rubbed his hands over his face.

“Oh wow,” Emily didn’t know how to reply to that.

“Oh wow, what?”

“I've never seen you at a loss for words or this flustered,” Emily smirked. “You must really like him.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Zig said.

“Okay, okay, just remember what Instead before.” Emily put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It might put you at ease to get it off your chest. And who knows he could surprise you with his answer. From where I've been standing, it looks like he might be into you.”

“Pff. I doubt it,” Zig blew it off, but the corner of his mouth twitched as he tried not to smile.

~.~.~.~.~

“It’s pasta,” Zig said as he put the pot on the counter. He showed up a little late because of the snow that started to fall earlier than predicted.

“Smells delicious,” Emily beamed.

“That it does.” Kaitlyn agreed.

“This doesn't get eaten in the shower,” Chris reminded her.

“You guys don't know how to live,” Kaitlyn crossed her arms.

It didn't take long for everyone to assemble. Bowls were passed around as everyone dug in. James brought the wine, and Zack and Grant provided the dessert for later. Chris had attempted to make some sort of casserole but burnt it was a little. Becca made the salad, and Abbi brought shepherds pie. Aaron had brought some sort of chicken pesto dish. Sebastian admitted to not being able to cook but he did bring a catered platter of sandwiches.

“I also bought the entertainment,” Sebastion smiled. “A new game.”

“The last one was pretty fun,” Chris said.

“I'm not sure if anything can top our family of butter sculptor,” Becca grinned.

“I feel like I missed a very interesting night,” Grant smirked in confusion.

“You did,” Zack pat his hand.” But you can make up for it now.”

“It’s an alphabet game. We go around the room having a conversation, but the first word to everyone statement has to start with the next letter of the alphabet.”

“Sounds dope,” Aaron declared. “I'm game.”

“I’ll start,” Sebastion cleared his throat. “All year round I look forward to the snow.”

James was next and took a few seconds before he said, “But I hate shoveling my driveway after a storm.”

“Can’t you just hire someone to it for you?” Kaitlyn asked.

“Don't think anyone in our area does that,” Zig said.

“Every winter it's the same complaint,” Becca rolled her eyes.

“Fall is the best,” Grant said. ”Leaves are easier to deal with. There’s no heavy lifting.”

And the night went on. They finished the game before the conversation started to become casual. Abbi mentioned the finally of Crown and Flame and then they all started in on their favorite shows and comparing favorite characters.

Emily sat back and took it all in. She misses this. Everyone was always so busy, it made these moments all the more precious.

“All I'm saying is if I was the main character,” Grant said. “I would have picked Grayson hands down.”  
They must have changed the topic to Heros. It was a cartoon they all used to watch as kids.

“Really,” Chris quirked his eyebrow like he didn’t believe it. “What about Kenji?”

“He just didn't appeal to me,” Grant shrugged, “and Grayson was a nice guy. What about you guys. I'm gonna guess you're all team, Eva?”

“She was great,” Sebastian defended. “I loved her character. She was complex and lovable. And a capable actor! I still remember how shocked I was when it was revealed that she was the waitress from the first party.”

“It wasn't that big of a reveal,” Zack said. “That would be like being shocked that Zig likes Aaron.”

There was a pause the moment the words left Zack’s mouth. Even Zack looked guilty as if he hadn't meant to say it.

Emily was going to speak but she knew that look in Zig’s eye. It was the same one he got whenever he was put in an emotionally stressful situation. He was trying to close himself off so he wouldn't react, but any emotion he was feeling tended to come out as anger and then he would disappear. They had found Zig was the king of ghosting. He once even tried to go into the back room at work to avoid speaking with them. When he couldn't he severed them but refused to engage them.

So it didn’t surprise Emily when she heard his chair legs scrape against the floor as he got up from the table. He was out the door before anyone could stop him.

“I did not mean to say that out loud,” Zack grimaced.

“Should we go after him?” Grant looked to where Zig had exited. “It's freezing out there.”

“I’d give him a moment to calm down,” Emily said. “Once he smokes a bit he’s easier to deal with.”

“I thought he was trying to quit since this is a smoke-free campus,” Chris frowned.

“He says it helps him calm down.”

“I'm gonna...” Aaron was out of his seat and grabbing his and Zigs coat off the coat rack.

“It’s happening,” Kaitlyn whispered frantically grabbing onto Emily’s shoulder.

“What’s happening?” Becca was intrigued.

“They’re finally going to confess,” Kaitlyn tries not to look as excited as she felt.

“I swear we didn't engineer this,” Zack put his hands up when Emily gave him and Kaitlyn the look. “It slipped out, honest.”

“You've been trying to set them up?” Becca concluded.

“Sounds like something Vasquez would encourage,” James said.

“That’s not the point,” Chris said. “Are they going to be okay?”

“They’ll work it out,” Emily said. But she did move closer to the window so she could hear if they were talking. She needed to know if she would have to jump in to defuse a situation. But from what she could hear they were fine.

~.~.~.~.~

Zig reached in his pockets the moment he was outside and found he had no cigarettes. He let out a frustrated sigh. He’d forgotten that he was trying to quit smoking. Once he finished his last pack he didn't buy another.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the house. He couldn't just leave, but he also couldn't go back in there. He glared out at the falling snow. It was freezing out here.

He should just suck it up, grab his coat, and go. But he and Aaron still share a suite. Even with their vastly different schedules, they tended to bump into each other a lot. He would have to confront this sooner rather than later. And leaving the table the way he did was practically confirmation of what Zack said.

His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what his next move should be. Then the door opened, and Aaron stepped out with him. He handed Zig his coat.

“Thanks,” Zig said gratefully as he slid into the coat. Aaron accepted his thanks but didn’t say anything more. He leaned against the side of the house with him and let the silence settle.

Zig watched the way their breath became visible in front of them as he mulled over what to say. He couldn’t not say anything. And he wanted to talk about it. He really did. He wasn’t sure what it was about Aaron that left him at a loss for words, but it did, and it was frustrating.

“I didn’t want you to find out that way,” Zig finally said.

“I kind of guessed,” Aaron gave him a sympathetic smile. “Things got a little awkward back there.”

“Don’t remind me,” Zig sighed.

“I’m sure you would have said it better.”

Zig let out a snort at that. He wasn’t sure if he could. Even now with the perfect opening, he couldn’t get his act together to say what he wanted to say. Or more so, he knew the words to tell Aaron that he liked him, but he didn’t know how to properly phrase what he was feeling. And he wasn’t even sure if Aaron felt the same way, or if he came out here to salvage their friendship before Zig wrecked it with his awkward social skills.

But then he remembered what Emily said. He wouldn’t actually know how Aaron felt about him unless he said something. If he let this moment pass, he couldn’t be sure that he would be able to broach the subject again.

“I uh, I was going to say something sooner. I just wasn’t sure how to bring it up,” Zig admitted. “I haven’t had a friend like you in a while and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable and screw things up. But I do,” he took a deep breath and finally met Aaron’s eye, “I do like you.”

“I like you too dude,” Aaron grinned at him. “I was hoping ya did too but I wasn’t sure if it would have been out of line to kiss you and stuff.”

Zig smiled at him taking a step closer. They were pretty much the same height. Aaron was just a bit taller right now because he was wearing snow boots. But it wasn’t a hindrance when Zig leaned in to kiss Aaron on the corner of his mouth.

It wasn’t the big dramatic kiss you see in movies, but it expressed what he wanted. Then Aaron leaned forwards to capture Zig’s lips in a soft lingering kiss.

By the time they pulled apart, they were both flushed pink. Whether it was from the cold or the kiss was hard to tell.

“I would hold your hand or something,” Aaron said, “but if I take my hands out of my pocket they might freeze off.”

“It is pretty cold out,” Zig agreed. As if to prove a point a blistering wind swept over the porch forcing them to close their eyes and bow their head until it passed.

“Wanna head back in,” Aaron asked. “Warm up a bit.”

“Yeah,” Zig signed. He knew it would be all eyes on them when they went in, but it would be stupid to stay out here because of that. As expected everyone turned their heads when they came in.

“Just in time,” Emily was the first to speak, “We’re making hot chocolate.”

Zig was sure that wasn't a coincident but appreciated all the same.

“Then I am just in time. Most people don't know how to make hot chocolate the right way.” Zig played along.

“There’s no way to make hot chocolate wrong,” Chris said. “Everyone has their own taste.”

“You’re one of those guys who makes it water aren’t you?” Kaitlyn said with mild disgust.

“It’s just as good,” Chris defended.

“It is not,” Sebastian agreed with Kaitlyn.

“It’s okay,” Zig said. “The barista is here to save the day.” He went to help Emily in the kitchen. She knew him well enough to not ask him about what happened just yet. Zig could still feel her excited energy as they chatted ideally about hot chocolate preparation.

Aaron caught his eye from the other room where he was talking with the others. He passed him a smile and Zig’s heart fluttered as he smiled back. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> ~TA DA~  
> Short and sweet. Let me know what you think. Comments feed me lol.


End file.
